Ciego Sordomudo
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Sasori, un chico cualquiera de preparatoria, se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorado y esta por descubrir que el amor no es ciego sino que lo vuelve a uno ciego y no solo eso tambien sordomudo; con la ayuda de su pequeña "angelita guardian" ¿podra ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos?. Pesimo summary, ya lo se Advertencias dentro.
1. No digas que no

¡Hola mis lectores! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez escribiendo de una pareja que encontre recientemente y de la cual me enamore, jeje ;D.

**Advertencias: - **Contiene yaoi, es decir, relación chicoxchico, si no te gusta no leas.

- Las letras en **negritas **son por que Zetsu-negro habla, cuando estan entre m**e**z**c**l**a**d**a**s es porque hablan la parte negra y la blanca al mismo tiempo.

-Universo alternativo, es decir, esta ubicada en este plano donde no hay ninjas, ni jutsus, ni nada divertido XP más que ver Anime y leer/escribir unos cuantos fanfics XD.

-Personaje mío (ya se, ¿Por qué no les sorprende? :P).

-Este fic contiene SasoZetsu (pareja principal), DeiTobi, KakuHida, PainKona, KisaIta, si eres intolerante a alguna de estas parejas por favor no leas (y evita dejarme reviews ofensivos).

Ahora si, ¡al capitulo!

_=Ciego sordomudo=_

_Capitulo 1: No digas que no_

-¡Como odio estas sensaciones tan extrañas! ¡Son demasiado molestas!- grita un pelirrojo dejandose caer en su cama totalmente agotado- ¡Y yo odio no entender las cosas!

Este chico se llama Akasuna no Sasori, va en primero de preparatoria, le encanta el arte- sobretodo las marionetas- el define el arte como algo que es eterno y perdura para siempre. Su cabello es rojo como la sangre, sus ojos son de color miel, su piel parece de porcelana y es un poco bajito para su edad- no se lo mencionen que se sulfura-; en este instante lleva puesto su uniforme, excepto el sueter así que va no más con la camisa blanca de manga larga y los pantalones negros más una corbata roja con pequeños escorpiones dorados dibujados en ella.

-Creí que tú cliche era "Odio esperar"- le dice una peliazul apareciendo en una pequeña voluta de humo.

Esta es Yorumi Sapphire, una pequeña Angelita Guardian que tiene como "protegido" a nuestro pequeño pelirrojo, es muy alegre, tierna y algo revoltosa pero cuando quiere puede ser muy seria y tabajadora, hasta llegar a ser algo tosca; es peliazul, sus ojos parecen dos zafiros en minuatura y su piel es de un blanco casi brilloso, no se diferencia mucho de una persona normal, se le podría tomar por cualquiera si no fuera por la aureola que levita sobre su cabeza y que, claro, no puede ser vista por nadie además de sus protegidos o- al menos por un tiempo limitado- si ella quería tomar una forma material.

-Callate, no me molestes-gruño el de ojos miel escondiendo su cara en su almohada.

-¡Buaaa! ¡Que malo eres conmigo Sasori! ¡Yo que te ayudo todos los días y que me mato por hacerte feliz! ¡Y así me lo pagas! TT^TT- exclama la joven de manera dramatica con una mano en su frente y llorando con cascaditas.

El pelirrojo solo la mira con una gotita cayendole por su nuca.

-Creí que los Ángeles Guardianes eran criaturas puras y de buena voluntad, esta se parece más a un demonio molesto- comento Sasori más para sí que para la de cabellos azules.

-¡Que los humanos se hayan inventado muchas cosas no es mi problema!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de punta a punta, abandonando enseguida sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.- pero ya en serio Saso-kun ¿Qué tienes? ¿Sigues deprimido porque no encontre la manera de convertirte en una marioneta de verdad?- le pregunto pensativa con un dedo en su barbilla.

-Realmente eso lo dije para que te quedaras quieta un rato- murmuro el ojimiel.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la joven que no había oído bien.

-Dije que No era eso, Yorumi- contesto enseguida Sasori desviando la mirada- "Si le digo la verdad va a armar una rabieta -.-".

-¿Entonces que es? ¿Otra vez "El hijo de Jashin-sama" te llamo Pinocho? – inquirió Yorumi y el pelirrojo se rió un poco, ella sabía que le divertía esa forma de decirle a Hidan- Creí que estaría muy ocupado ahora que sale con el avaro de tu amigo ese.

-De hecho sí, ahora se pelea más que nunca con Kakuzu- respondió Sasori- no es eso lo que me molesta…-su pequeña sonrisa se esfumo inmediatamente y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Al ver tal reacción la angelita decidió que ya era hora de hablar en serio. La peliazul se sento en la cama para luego dejarse caer al lado de su protegido.

-Es por Zetsu-san ¿no?- dijo de manera directa.

El pelirrojo- que hasta ahora la había mirado con la cabeza ladeada- se sonrojo levemente dando un respingo y escondio, nuevamente, su cara en la almohada; pasados unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sabía, pero quería que me lo dijeras- comentó Yorumi con una sonrisa calida.- ¿Y bien?

-E-Es que no entiendo que m-me pasa- dijo el ojimiel si mirarla-cuando nu-nuestras miradas se cruzan s-siento como mi co-corazón comienza a latir fuertemente, si me habla me pongo nervioso y me-me sudan las manos, a veces i-incluso tartamudeo y siento que toda mi sangre se me sube al rostro… ¡Agggh! ¡No lo entiendo, antes no pasaba!- gruño poniendose las manos en la cabeza y revolviendose su rojo cabello.

Seguía sin mirarla por la vergüenza pero ella podía notar claramente que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas. Su dulce sonrisa incremento, sabía muy bien que Sasori se podía comportar frío y soberbio pero que solo se debía a que no sabía socializar bien, en el fondo era muy timido y tan dulce como el color de sus ojos.

-Eso solo pasa cuando cambias tú forma de pensar sobre alguien a una manera muy especial- le explico cripticamente la peliazul.

-¿Ah? ¿Y exactamente que quiere decir eso?- pregunto el Akasuna con el ceño fruncido y mirandola por primera vez desde que tocaran el tema. Le molestaban esa clase de comentarios porque consideraba que decifrarlos era una perdida de tiempo que hacía esperar a las personas, y como siempre no le gustaba esperar.

-Amor-dijo la oji zafiro mirandolo radiante.

Esa palabra vasto para que el rostro del joven adquiriera el mismo tono que su cabello y pusiera una cara de lo más graciosa, una extraña mezcla entre sorpresa, enojo, incredulidad y una buena dosis de vergüenza.

-¡¿P-Pero que está diciendo?! ¡No soy gay!- grito Sasori completamente rojo.

-Creí que no te molestaba esa clase de gente, muchos amigos tuyos lo son-le señalo Yorumi sin imutarse por su reacción, solo era pena mal disimulada.

-¡Una cosa es que no me molesten y otra que lo sea!- se explico el pelirrojo.- A-Además Zetsu- kun solo es un amigo.- murmuro y no pudo evitar que una pizquita de decepción se colara en su voz.

-"Eres muy malo mintiendo, Saso-kun"- penso la muchacha sonriendo divertida- "Creo que tengo que obligarlo a aceptarlo, kukuku"- rió con malicia la oji azul.

"_Dices que somos amigos…_

_**Deberíamos ser algo más.**_

_Y se que piensas lo mismo…_

_**Pero tú sabes disimular**__…"_

Sasori se quedo de piedra al oirla, no por la canción- bueno, en parte si- pero mayormente porque no era la voz de Yorumi si no la de… la de… ¡La del bicolor!

"_dices que como amigos me quieres eternamente,_

_**Pero como algo más me olvidarias facilemtente**__…_

_¡N__**o**__o__**o**__o!_

_¡No me digas que no, __**no**__!_

_¡__**Si lo que quieres es huir**__,_

_No intentes ya mentirme más_

_Y__**a**__ n__**o**__!_

El ojimiel volteo la cabeza casi roboticamente con unas lines azules debajo de sus ojos sorprendidos, y se encontro con el autor de su incertidumbre mirandolo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

"_**Sabes que mientes**_

_¡S__**í**__í__**í**__í__**í**__í!_

_Mejor dime que sí, __**sí**_

_**Que es verdad que yo te gusto**_

_Que __**no**__ quieres __**nadie **__más __**que**__ a m__**í**__"_

Al decir esto último el supuesto peliverde le paso un dedo por la barbilla, acariciandosela de manera muy sugerente. Esto causo que se sonrojara más- si es que eso era posible- y que boqueara como un pez fuera del agua.

-Qu- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! Ò/Ó- dijo en un grito que se oyo a una cuadra a la redonda.

_=Fuera de la casa=_

-Mami, ¿en esa casa hay un espiritu gritón?- pregunto un niñito.

-Solo sigue caminando, cariño- respondió la mujer acelerando el paso.

_=De regreso en la casa=_

Yorumi se hallaba en el suelo con la marca del zapato del pelirrojo en la cara y con sus ojitos en espirales al más puro estilo de Pokemon recien derrotado.

-Que cruel- murmuro la peliazul.

-Te lo merecías por lo que hiciste- le contesto Sasori aun un poco rojito.

-¡Pero demostre mi punto!- se alzo victoriosa reponiendose del golpe- A cualquier persona solo la hubieras golpeado, pero cuando me corvertí en Zetsu-san te sonrojaste y te pusiste nervioso ¡Estás enamorado Saso-kun!- lo señalo con un dedo y con una gran sonrisa.

El aludido solo guardo silencio y medito un poco. ¿En serio veía de esa forma a su amigo bipolar? Recordo su imagen cuando tenía una de esas sinceras y hermosas sonrisas, enseguida su pulso aumento… no lo podía negar.

-¿Y que hago?- pregunto algo abatido.

-"Lo ha admitodo ¡Yay! ˄˄"- penso la angelita- Pues… podrías pintarle un retrato y darselo diciendole "Aquí tienes Zetsu-kun, así es como yo te veo"- sugirió imitando a la perfección la voz del ojimiel.

-N-No creo que pudiera hacer e-eso- contesto Sasori apenado.

-Ummmm… Entonces ¿Qué te parece si pintas un cuadro con ustedes besandose y cuando se lo des le dice "Que tal si probamos a hacerlo"?- dijo la chica riendose.

El Akasuna solo la miro con la cara roja, un aura asesina y un tic en el ojo.

-¡Era broma, era broma!- exclamo la joven asustada.

-Más te vale- amenazo Sasori.

-Mañana es el Festival Cultural de tu escuela, esa puede ser una buena oportunidad para que andes con él y… bueno, dejar que las cosas se lleven solas.

-Es más facil decirlo que hacerlo- murmuró el pelirrojo- no creo aguantar mucho ¡Además de que no voy a dejar que me ganen por ser muy lento!- dijo firmemente y con seguridad.

-¡Ese es el espiritu mi querido ahijado!- grito Yorumi animandolo.

-¿Ahijado? ¿Pues que eres? ¿Una hada madrina?- pregunto Sasori riendose a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba.

-¡Hey! ¡No me compares con esa mariposa super crecida e imperactiva!- gruño la peliazul.

(N/A: Las opiniones de Yorumi no reflejan para nada la opinión de esta autora, quien ha estado esperando una hada madrina desde que tenía 5 años XD).

-No te enfades- la calmo el Akasuna- este si que ha sido un largo día, creo que sera mejor irme a descansar- concluyo.

-Entonces es hora de que yo me vaya a revisar a mis otros protegidos- dijo Yorumi evitando la palabra "ahijado".

-Hai, hai, que te vaya bien- la despidió Sasori sin mucha efusividad.

-Aww, Saso-kun no estes celoso, tu eres especial- lo "disque" consolo la oji zafiro jalandole una mejilla tiernamente.

-¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso!- gruño el ojimiel apartando la mano de la joven en un brusco movimiento- ¡Largate de una vez!- dijo sobandose la mejilla que había adquirido un ligero tono rojizo.

-¡Ahh!- suspiro la chica- Tan joven y tan amargado- dijo antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

Sasori sonrio cuando estuvo solo. Podía ser deseperante algunas veces pero la angelita le caía bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches, mi pequeño bipolar- saludo Yorumi apareciendo en la habitación de un chico de cabellos verdes y peculiar piel de dos colores.

-H-Hola Yorumi-san- saludo tiernamente el muchacho- **¿Y ahora que quieres?**- gruño con una voz algo más grave- N-No deberías hablarle así.

-Vine para ver que tal estabas, se que estás nervioso por lo de mañana Zet-kun- contesto la angelita antes de que la mitad negra contestara con alguna agresividad.

-Estoy bien, estuve practicando- contesto la parte blanca de Zetsu- **más vale que ese enano nos responda bien o si no lo mato**- murmuró la mitad negra algo enojada- n-no podemos hacer eso, él no t-tendría la culpa.

-Que bueno que te esfuerzas, estoy segura de que te correspondera- lo animo la chica sentandose junto a el.

-Eso espero/ **Si tu lo dices**- contesto el peli verde.

Yorumi sonrio para sus adentros. Era cierto que la mayoría de sus protegidos sabían que tenían a otros pero ninguno sabía que esos "otros" eran sus amigos más cercanos; Akatsuki, así era como los llamaba, porque cada amor entre esos chicos parecía un esplendoroso amanecer.

Su sonrisa se ensacho al pensar que Sasori se infartaría si supiera que en esos instantes estaba con Zetsu.

-¿Yorumi-san?- la llamo la de ojos dorados- **¿Por qué estas sonriendo como una boba?**

-No es nada Zet-kun, es solo un chiste privado.

¡Hasta aquí llega! ¿Les gusto? ¿Me quedo bien? ¿Debería dejarlo por la paz? ¿No se me da el SasoZetsu? ¡No me culpen es mi primer intento! TToTT

Lilith: Deja de llorar mocosa, estas sobreactuando.

Que mala… dejenme presentarla, ella es Lilith, mi inner recien aparecida de las profundidades de mi mente, gracias a Deidara-Inuzuka-san, ya que Lilith es fanatica del SasoZetsu y leyendo una de sus historias desperto, jeje.

Lilith: Explicación más larga te tiraste.

Eres muy mala conmigo ¿lo sabías?, todavía de que escribi esto porque me lo pediste

Lilith: No te lo pedí, te amenace con una katana (sonrisa maniaca)

Jejeje, en eso tienes razón ˄˄U.

Lilith: Como sea, este fic esta dedicado especialmente a Deidara-Inuzuka-san y a TheLoveisArt-san que son las unicas escritoras en español del SasoZetsu que encontramos.

¡Esto es para ustedes y todos los/las fans del SasoZetsu! ¡Wiii! ˄˄ espero poder escribir el siguiente capitulo pronto.

Lilith: No se preocupen, yo de eso me encargo (saca un latigo)

A veces me das miedo (temblando) Hasta aquí llego lectores, al parecer debo correr por mi libertad de escritura (sale corriendo)

Lilith: A los lectores de "Las locas cronicas de una ninja" les aviso que tengan paciencia y resibiran un buen cap., es solo que la tonta de Lidya a tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, mil disculpas, puede tardar un poco, si quieren que la apresure dejenme un review (voltea hacia donde me fui) ¡Vuelve aquí, mocosa! (corre detrás de ella con latigo en mano).

P.D: La canción que canta Yorumi es "No me digas que no" de Nikki clan, misma que le da titulo al capitulo.


	2. Purachina

Hola, mis lectores, ya estoy de nuevo con esta historia que al parecer si gusto, jejejeje. La verdad estaba un poco nerviosa.

Lilith: ¿Tu cuando no?

Tan linda como siempre ¬¬ como sea, da las advertencias.

Lilith: Yo soy como soy, mocosa. Bueno, aquí voy:

**Advertencias: **-Contiene Shonen-ai, yaoi, chicoxchico o como quieran llamarlo, si no les gusta no lean.

-AU (Another Universe, creo)

-Las letras en **negritas **son porque el Zetsu-san-negro habla y cuando estan mezcladas es porque hablan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Los "…" es para indicar que ha pasado un poco de tiempo.

Eso es todo, no pienso repetirlo todo, creo que deberían saber a que se atienen si ya estan leyendo el segundo capitulo.

¡Ahora sí! ¡Al cap.!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_=Ciego Sordomudo=_

_Capitulo 2:Purachina*_

Sasori caminaba hacia su salón intentando tranquilizarse; entre más se acercaba al lugar donde tendría que _verlo_ sus nervios aumentaban. Ya en si mismo entrar a la escuela fue un logro, había estado a punto de salir corriendo con la excusa barata de que "era solo el Festival Cultural y nadie se enojaría", pero al final había entrado sabiendo que no podía dejar a sus amigos esperandolo como tontos, sobretodo a _él_.

Si Yorumi hubiera estado ahí con él seguramente le habría dicho que no debería tener miedo y lo hubiera animado con alguna pancarta salida de quien-sabe-donde o volvería a sacar unos pompones de porrista. A todo esto ¿Dónde estaba? No es como si la extrañara… no, claro que no (N/A: Esa ni él se la cree) … bueno, un poco, no le venía mal la ayuda moral en ese instante.

Abrió la puerta con la resolución pintada en el rostro, como si estuviera apunto de entrar en el campo de batalla- que era así pero no en un sentido literal. Para su suerte o desgracia, el de ojos dorados que lo hipnotizaban no estaba entre los presentes.

Realmente, no era como que tuvieran algo que hacer en el salón de clases, el Festival Cultural era entretenimento y trabajo, cada quien tenía que aportar su pequeño grano de arena para que los tres días que duraba fueran una maravilla; pero el "líder" Pain los había citado para darles unas "palabras motivacionales" ¿Quién le habría dado semejante idea? ¿Además de aquel tipo grupo que de la nada se le había ocurrido a su amigo lleno de piercings?

_=En algun lugar=_

-¡Achuu!- estornudo cierta angelita de cabellos azules- Sniff… hablan mal de mi ¡¿porque?! ¡Yorumi es una angelita buena! (N/A: Plagio a Tobi XD) ¿Sera Saso-kun? ¿Ahora que hice?

_=Volviendo con Sasori=_

-¡Buenos días danna, uhn!- lo saludo Deidara con una algre sonrisa, sacandolo de sus cavilaciones; ultimamente el rubio se comportaba más efusivo con él ¿Por qué sería?

-Buenos días, Deidara- respondió algo ausente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasori-san?- le pregunto Tobi al notar que los seguía repasando con la mirada como si buscara a alguien.

(N/A: Aquí Tobi no es solo una personalidad falsa, es el presonaje en sí; tampoco lleva su máscara, así que imaginenselo más o menos como a Obito, para quienes no lo conocen imaginense un rostro fino y algo tierno, ojos oscuros y cabello desordenado, aquí tambien Tobi es el primo de Itachi. Uff… explicación más larga).

-No es nada- se apresuro a contestar- es solo que note que Zetsu-kun no esta- admitio- por cierto, Buenos días a todos- saludo sin perder sus modales.

-Buenos días- contestaron todos excepto Deidara al que ya había saludado.

-No solo Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu tampoco estan- le dijo Kisame retomando el tema- recuerda que a ellos les tocaba trabajar en el primer turno, hasta llegaron más temprano- le explico el de tez azul.

-Ah, si, lo olvide- dijo sintiendose un poco tonto.

-¡Hey Kisame, no te concernía a ti decir eso!- lo regaño Pain haciendo una tipica de sus rabietas- ¡Yo soy el líder aquí y yo digo las noticias!

-Calmado, Líder, le va dar un derrame- lo intento apaciguar Kisame y al ver que no funcionaba se escondió detrás de Itachi, lo cual no era muy efectivo pues le sacaba casi una cabeza a su novio.

(N/A: Sip, aquí ya son novios, de hecho los unicos solteros son Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara y Tobi).

-Itachi has algo- le rogo Kisame.

-"Si quisieras lo podrías golpear"- penso el azabache- Konan- llamó resignado.

Al oír el nombre el de pelos naranjas dio un respingo.

-Callete Pain ¿o quieres que te mande volando a casa como la ultima vez?- lo amenazo su amiga de infancia con voz calmada pero con una mirada que podría hacer temblar a un ejercito entero.

-S-Solo te dejare i-ir porque mi Ángel m-me lo pidio- dijo Pain en un intento de acabar la discusión con algo de dignidad pero la verdad… no lo hizo.

-Aja- dijeron todos con una gotita cayendoles por la nuca.

-Oiga danna- lo llamó Deidara ignorando los nuevos gritos de protesta de Pain- ultimamente esta muy distraido ¿Qué tiene, uhn?- le pregunto su alumno preocupado.

-"Estoy enamorado" Solo estoy cansado- contesto desviando la mirada.

-Seguro que Sasori-san está nervioso por su presentación de marionetas- comento Tobi que no se había perdido ni media palabra de lo que habían dicho- ¿o sera otra cosa Sasori-san?- dijo con una sonrisita y le hizo un guiño imperceptible al pelirrojo- ¡Abrazo seeenpai!- grito para lanzarse contra el de ojos azules antes que este pudiera preguntar algo.

-"¿A-Acaso Tobi sabe que…? No, imposible"- negó en su mente el Akasuna.

(N/A: Eso mismo decía yo de que Tobi fuera Obito y miren ahora X3).

-¡Quitate de encima Tobi! ¡Eres un baka!- gritaba enfurecido Deidara y aunque no lo notara- o eso parecía- tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-¡Pero Tobi quiere mucho a su senpai!- se quejo el moreno.

-¡No me importa SUELTAME!- exigió el rubio.

_=5 minutos después. Una vez que separaron a Tobi de Deidara y que Pain dejara de gritar=_

-Ahem- se aclaro la garganta Pain- bueno, yo los cite aquí para darles unas palabras de animo-

-_"Eso ya lo sabemos"_- pensaron todos los presentes.

-Así que den su mejor esfuerzo, animense pero sobretodo ¡Diviertanse!- concluyo Pain con una enorme sonrisa y el pulgar en alto- Los que tengamos tiempo libre iremos a ver a los demás ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Hai!- contestaron los Akatsukis, un poco más animados; su líder podía comportarse como idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero podía comportarse si se lo proponía.

-Lo que me recuerda que deberíamos ir a ver a Kakuzu y a Hidan- señalo Itachi.

_=Con Kakuzu y Hidan=_

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Da mucho miedo!- gritaban un par de estudiantes saliendo de una supuesta "Casa del Terror".

-Tsk, apenas empezaba- se quejo un albino de ojos violetas- esos ***** mocos no aguantan ni una **** cosa- maldijo.

El sujeto en cuestión traía una gabardina negra abierta de la parte de arriba, mostrando parte de su abdomen y el collar que traía, con un extraño simbolo de un triangulo inscrito en un circulo; su cabello y piel estaban manchados de sangre y cargaba una guadaña que escurría el mismo liquido carmesí.

(N/A: Sin saberlo Hidan se disfrazo de su yo de la serie XD).

-¿No de eso se trata? ¿De que se asusten?- le pregunto un moreno sentado en una mesa y contando el dinero de la última venta.

-Y mientras tu consigas tú dinero todo esta bien ¿no, Kakuzu?- pregunto a su vez el ojivioleta.

-Pues si, Hidan- contesto el de ojos esmeraldas para después echarle una mirada a su compañero, la cual muy bien pudo contener dobles intenciones- ¿Dónde conseguiste esa sangre falsa? Se ve muy realista- interrogo preocupado por el precio.

-¿Sangre falsa?- pregunto Hidan con un asombro casi infantil.

Kakuzu suspiro parandose de su asiento.

-¿Sabes? No siempre estare dispuesto a curarte las heridas que **tú **mismo te haces- lo sermoneó- a veces me sales muy caro.

-Tú y tú dinero, viejo avaro- gruño Hidan aunque sabía que su novio se lo decía por preocupación- Ya se- sonrio de medio lado- dame un beso y con eso me curo.

El castaño sonrio divertido y accedió a lo que su sexy albino le pedía.

El problema de aquellos dos- como muy bien descubrió Yorumi- era que no podían darse ni una pequeña muestra de cariño en publico por que siempre se ponían **muy **_pasionales_, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Esta no fue la excepción, y quizas hubieran terminado en algo peor si no fuera porque una voz burlona los interrumpio:

-¡Puaj! Esto si que es verdadero horror

No era ni más ni menos que Deidara que venía con el resto de sus amigos que habían tenido que ver la "pequeña muestra de afecto" de los otros dos.

-¡PUT4 RUBIA!- le grito Hidan- ¡Lo que pasa es que ta envidia porque tu sigues de solterona!- se burlo totalmente convencido de sus propias palabras.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES RUBIA Y MIS ASUNTOS NO TE IMPORTAN!- le contesto encolerizado el aludido, si había algo que le molestara en este mundo- más incluso que Tobi- era que lo confundieran con una mujer.

-"Ahí van otra vez"-pensaron los demás.

Excepto Kakuzu y Pain. El de pelos naranjas le estaba dando un sermon al moreno con respecto a hacer esa clase de cosas cuando podía llegar alguien y verlos. No es como que el amante del dinero le hiciera mucho caso.

Y así pasaron un rato. Gritandose, amenazandose, riendose, lo tipico en ese maniaco grupo que conformaban; a veces Sasori se preguntaba porque se juntaba con esa clase de locos, mentalmente se contestaba que de alguna manera el tambien encajaba ahí.

Al fin llegó la hora en que también ellos tuvieron que partir a sus respectivos puestos. Kisame e Itachi tenían que ir a atender un puesto de comida- cuya especialidad serían los dangos, a petición de itachi-, Koan y Pain se encargarían de un mural- más que nada la peliazul pues Pain era pesimo con el papel- y Deidara, Tobi y él se fueron con dirección al salón del club de teatro.

El Akasuna no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que harían el rubio y su kohai: les había tocado actuar en una obra, pero no cualquier obra, oh no señor, era nada más y nada menos que "La Bella Durmiente" ¿y saben que? A Deidara le había tocado el papel de la princesa y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, Tobi haría del principe.

El artista del arte efimero se quedo en shock por 30 minutos enteros cuando le dieron la noticia, y Tobi no pudo disimular su felicidad, cuando el rubio al fin recupero la habilidad del habla solo murmuro "El sorteo estaba arreglado, el universo me odia"y cayo en depresión.

(N/A: Si supiera que quien la altero fue Yorumi, seguro la intentaba volar de regreso al cielo XD).

A todo esto ¿Qué le había tocado hacer a Zetsu-kun? No tenía ni la más minima idea, alguna vez tuvo que haberlo mencionado, ¿es que acaso había estado tan ocupado mirandolo embobado que no había puesto atención a ese pequeño detalle? Sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes, al parecer sí, lo había estado.

…

En cuanto entraron al salón dos chicas del club de arte se llevaron a la velocidad de la luz al rubio y al azabache diciendoles que tenían que ir a cambiarse y un rapido "Hola Sasori-san, nos los llevamos. Que te vaya bien en tu presentación" y luego escuchar el grito agonico de su alumno.

…

La obra estuvo muy entretenida a su parecer. Deidara no hacia tan mal su papel, si bien era la primera princesa con mirada asesina que veía; Tobi era todo lo contrario, parecía muy comodo en su papel, se podría decir que incluso estaba entusiasmado.

Nunca se lo diría- no quería lidiar con uno de sus arranques explosivos- pero el rubio de verdad parecía una joven plana; ya con el vestido, el peinado y la escenografía, y si no lo conociera como lo conocía, diría que de verdad era un chica.

Lo cierto es que la escena del beso fue tan incomoda para él como para Deidara, pues su mente le jugo una mala pasada haciendo que se imaginara la misma escena pero con Zetsu-kun y él, siendo él el principe.

Su cara tomo el mismo color que su pelo, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta.

…

Luego le llego el turno a él. Su acto consistía en un buen numero de marionetas, llendo desde las pequeñas que cabían en la palma de la mano hasta las que tenían su misma altura, las hacia danzar y moverse como si fueran reales; el mismo iba disfrazado de marioneta, con unas cuantas lineas en su boca y manos más un traje al victoriano- includo el sombrero de copa- dieron el encanto faltante.

Hasta donde pudo entender en las constantes alabanzas de Deidara mezcladas con los comentarios halagadores de Tobi, sus marionetas habían sido un éxito. Los demás presentes (Pain, Konan, Kakuzu y Hidan) estaban de acuerdo.

Cabe destacar que su ego se inflo bastante, pero la sensación de triunfo se vió mermada por el hecho de que el bipolar peliverde no se encontraba… un halago suyo lo hubiera subido hasta las estrellas.

…

Una vez fuera del teatro se dirigió a algun lugar para descansar en solitario- Konan y Pain salieron juntos en plan de pareja y no pesaba quedarse a ver eso, Kakuzu y Hidan tenían que regresar a sus puestos, y Deidara y Tobi estaban atorados en una ola de fangirls debido a sus papeles en la obra.

-¡¿No desea tomar algo?!- lo llamaron dos voces.

Eran dos chicas disfrazadas de maid paradas enfrente de la puerta de un salón, al parecer era un Maid Café*, bueno no le vendría mal algo de tomar así que se acerco y entro al "local". Al pasar junto a las chicas noto una particulirad en sus trajes: Al traje comun de maid le habían agregado unas alitas de demonio por detrás y una larga cola de demonio también; no le sorprendio, despues de todo estaban en "el mes de terror", Halloween se acercaba, según el calendario era 13 de Octubre así que solo faltaban 18 días para fecha tan esperada.

El ambiente dentro también era bastante tetrico, con decoraciones en negro y morado, de fondo sonaba la conocida canción de "This is Halloween" de Marylin Manson.

Se sento en una mesa esperando a que lo atendieran preguntandose donde se encontraría y que estaría haciendo el de ojos dorados. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo… suspiro, decían que el amor era ciego pero eso era una mentirota, el amor lo vuelve a **uno **ciego, y no solo eso, tambien mudo y sordo. Bien lo había comprobado en los ultimos días. Todas las veces que casi le habían tenido que pasar la mano enfrente de su cara para que despertara de su ensoñacion, como tartamudeaba o de plano callaba al estar en presencia del de dos colores y la poca atención que prestaba a sus clases desde que esos sentimientos se habían intensificado.

-"Tengo la cabeza hecha un revoltijo"- pensó abatido.

-¿En que puedo servirle, **my lord***?- pregunto una voz sacandolo de sus diserciones mentales.

El Akasuna volteo sus orbes miel hacia el dueño de aquella voz y casi se infarta por lo que vio:

(Música de fondeo: Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake)

Zetsu, vestido con un un traje de mesero- la camisa era blanca, los pantalones eran negros y el saco era de color vino- dos alas pequeñas de demonio apenas sobresaliendole de la espalda, sosteniendo su cola de demonio en un mano y con un mancha de lo que parecía sangre en su mejilla, que de alguna manera le daba un toque diabolico y sexy a la vez, o al menos eso pensaba el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Z-Zetsu-kun?!/¿Sa-Sasori-kun?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo e igual de sonrojados.

Uno por como se había disparado su imaginación ante la imagen que acababa de ver y el otro por la frase de presentación que había hecho, si bien era una regla del pequeño café improvisado, le daba una vergüenza increible habersela dicho a su amigo.

-A-Así que e-esto es lo que t-te toco hacer- comento el ojimiel.

-S-Sí- contesto Zetsu nervioso- **perdón, n-no te reconocimos.**

-Yo tampoco

-¿E-Entonces que te servimos?- quiso saber el peliverde- **Tenemos un café estupendo.**

-Supongo que eso estaría bien, q-que sea frío p-por favor- pidió Sasori sin mirarlo a los ojos y pensando que algo "frío" le vendría de maravilla.

-A **l**a **o**r**d**e**n**- contesto antes de irse a paso apurado por lo pedido.

El Akasuna respiro aliviado al ver a su amigo irse, a la suerte le gustaba jugarle bromas… pero si bien lo veía tambien le gustaba complacerlo ¿no hace solo unos instantes estaba pensando en que quería saber donde estab el de ojos dorados? Pues asunto resuelto ya sabía donde estaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloro a sus labios, bien, puede que aquella situación no fuera tan mala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hasta aquí llega! Espero les haya gustado, sobretodo la ultima parte XD jejejeje.

Lilith: Como siempre recordamos que esto esta dedicado a las dos maestras del SasoZetsu y a todos sus fans.

Realmente este iba a ser el ultimo cap. Pero sentimos…

Lilith: Nuevamente

Que nos iba salir muy largo y no nos aguantabamos las ganas de subirlo.

Lilith: Así que Deidara-Inuzuka-senpai si te preguntas porque no estuvo la confesión en este cap esa es la razón.

Ya para el proximo seran confesiones, y esperamos ya acabarlo.

Lilith: Pero no prometemos nada que hasta yo admito que somos algo vagas e indecisas :P

Vamos pues con las aclaraciones:

El primer * por el titulo Purachina, que es un opening de Sakura Card Captor

Lilith: La cual le fascina a Deidara-Inuzuka-senpai y a su inner, así que por eso la elegimos

Significa Platino, aunque no tiene ninguna relación con el cap. XP

Lilith: Luego esta uno por el Maid Café, que son los cafes donde las meseras estan vestidas de maid y los meseros de sirvientes, bueno, como si no lo supieran.

El ultimo fue por la frase que dijo Zetsu: "My Lord" quiere decir "Mi señor". Bueno eso estodo.

Lilith: Les agradecemos sus reviews, por favor dejen muchos más, son los que nos anima a continuar.

Ambas: ¡Hasta la proxima! ¡Bye, bye!


	3. Confesiones para dorado y bicolor

Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, estoy aquí para dar la última entrega de este fic, gracias a todos los que comentaron y me apoyaron con este fic.

Lilith: Las advertencias ya se las saben así que sin más preámbulos vamos con el cap.

Solo agregamos el Disclaimer que se nos olvidó poner durante toda la historia XP.

Ambas: La serie de Naruto no nos pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san, si nosotras fuéramos las creadores ningún Akatsuki hubiera muerto y las parejas entre ellos no serían solo una fantasía de los fans XD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ciego Sordomudo_

_Capítulo Final: Confesiones para dorado y bicolor_

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó una vocecita que conocía muy bien.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-pregunto a su vez Sasori evitando contestar la pregunta.

-Asistiendo a alguien que me necesitaba más que tú- contesto Yorumi riendo- "He estado ayudando a tú querido Zetsu-kun, deberías agradecerme" Yo sabía que tú te las podrías arreglar solo.

-Eso es cierto, no es como si te hubiera necesitado mucho- admitió el pelirrojo.

-Tan amable como siempre- comento la peli azul con una sonrisa algo crispada.- Solo lamento no haber podido ver tú presentación y la "Bella durmiente" esa obra me gusta mucho- suelta una risita traviesa.

-No te perdiste de mucho, aunque la obra fue entretenida.

Realmente Yorumi si había visto la obra y la presentación- en algo así como sus 5 minutos para el café- y había tenido la tentación de aprovechar su condición invisible para darle un "empujoncito" a Tobi y que el beso a la princesa Deidara fuera real, pero se abstuvo sabiendo que probablemente todos en la sala morirían, empezando por Tobi. Aun con esos pensamientos en la cabeza no se perdió ninguna de las caras que puso cierto ojimiel.

-Algún día hare que tú y Zetsu-san presenten esa obra-comento con picardía.

-N-no digas tonterías- contesto Sasori avergonzado.

Antes de que la angelita pudiera seguir incordiándolo Zetsu regreso con una bandeja de plata con una copa de café y un platito con galletas.

-A-Aquí tienes-dijo el bipolar sirviendo todo.

-Gracias-respondió amablemente el pelirrojo, cosa rara en él; era como si la presencia de Zetsu fuera un calmante natural que lo ponía más amable, tranquilo y tímido.

-**Más** **vale que te guste porque lo hicimos nosotros**- le advirtió con voz grave.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido y tomo un sorbo de la copa intentando no parecer muy desesperado- Está delicioso- dijo y no era mentira.

-Me alegro- dijo el peliverde con una tierna sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo.

Sasori se le quedo viendo como hipnotizado. Esa sonrisa lo derretía y lo encantaba.

-"Parece un ángel disfrazado de demonio"-pensó todo ido.

-¿Sasori-kun? **Reacciona, enano**- lo llamó Zetsu un poco preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- pregunto el Akasuna saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¿Estás bien, Sasori-kun?- interrogo el ojidorado acentuando su preocupación.

-S-Sí, es solo que…-balbuceó el pelirrojo todo nervioso.

En eso Yorumi hizo acto de presencia sacando un letrero de solo-kami-sabe-donde que rezaba: "Dile que se ve bien con esa ropa".

-Q-que te ves bien con ese traje- terminó, haciendo caso al letrero, al fin y al cabo era lo que pensaba. No se atrevió a ver a su amigo a la cara así que bajo la vista mientras enrojecía.

-G-Gr-Gracias-apenas pudo decir Zetsu igual de rojo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incomodo cabe resaltar, sin saber que hacer o decir.

La angelita tuvo que intervenir otra vez antes de que los nervios de cualquiera de los dos los obligaran a salir corriendo del lugar. Esta vez- aprovechando que Sasori estaba distraído- se hizo visible para Zetsu y le susurro:

-Continua la conversación, Sasori-san ha de estar cohibido por lo que dijo, será mejor que no toques el tema- y sin más volvió al lado del Akasuna.

-¿Y-Y cómo te ha ido?-pregunto el peliverde todavía algo acalorado por el cumplido.

-B-Bien, la presentación d-de marionetas fue un éxito- contesto el ojimiel agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

Oh, sí, tú presentación **Lamentamos no haber podido ir**- comento Zetsu con una sonrisa algo triste- D**e **s**e**g**u**r**o **f**u**e **u**n **é**x**i**t**o.**

-No fue para tanto, nada del otro mundo- negó con modestia.

-No lo creo, y aun así me hubiera gustado verla- aseguró el ojidorado con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno, espero algún día mostrarte mis marionetas- contesto algo sonrojado.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, cada vez más profundo, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, casi se podía ver un fondo rosa con brillitos apareciendo y-

-¡Zetsu-san!- llamó una voz de chica arruinando toda la atmosfera.

-Condenada muchacha- murmuro Yorumi por lo bajo- "30 segundos más y quizás hubiera habido una confesión de amor".

Mientras tanto los otros dos estaban tiesos como palos y rojos hasta las orejas.

-¡Zetsu-san!- seguía gritando la joven castaña- ¡Ahí estás!- exclamo al verlo.

-¿Q-Que pasa Hikari-san?- pregunto el aludido- "Esa tonta acaba de arruinar nuestra oportunidad" "No tiene la culpa" "Aun así me gustaría golpearla".

-Te estaba buscando para decirte que tu turno ya acabo- dijo la tal Hikari- si quieres yo me puedo encargar del cliente que tienes en este momento- se ofreció mirando a Sasori de reojo- "el chico no está nada mal".

Zetsu se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba al Akasuna, y lamento no poder quedarse.

-De hecho yo me voy con Zetsu-kun, solo lo estaba esperando- salió de la boca del pelirrojo asombrándose hasta a él mismo.

El peliverde lo miró intentando disimular su sorpresa.

**-"Él quiere estar con nosotros así que aprovechemos"**-se dijo y sonrió un poquito.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso supongo que está bien- acepto la castaña algo decepcionada.

**-Entonces en un momento volvemos**- dijo el ojidorado con una sonrisa algo prepotente guiñándole un ojo al más pequeño- "¡N-No te comportes así, es vergonzoso!"-reclamó la parte blanca siendo ignorada.

-T-Tomate tú tiempo- contesto Sasori algo desubicado por el repentino cambio de actitud; aun así esa extraña bipolaridad era de las cosas que más le gustaban del peliverde.

Yorumi estaba muy a gusto mirando la escena. Esos 2 no requerían de tanta ayuda como las otras parejas en Akatsuki, solo eran pequeñitos los detalles que debía corregir.

En eso estaba cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda, señal de que algo iba mal, era algo así como un sexto sentido. Sí, pudiera ser que Saso-kun y Zet-kun fueran la pareja casi perfecta pero también tenía que trabajar con su opuesto.

-¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo, escorpioncito enamorado?- pregunto la peli azul sacando a su protegido de la luna, en la que al parecer estaba.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes- contesto el Akasuna intentando ignorar el apodo.

-¡Eres un amor! ¡Por eso Zetsu-san te quiere!- se despidió desvaneciéndose antes de que la matara con la mirada.

…

Apareció detrás de los otros solteros del grupo sabiendo bien la situación; está ya se había vuelto harto conocida y comenzaba a desesperarla: Deidara buscando como loco a su danna y Tobi siguiendo a su senpai intentando que le hiciera caso.

Había hecho de todo para llevar a buen puerto aquella relación, incluso se atrevió a hablar con el padre de Tobi para convencerlo de que dejara de acosar al rubio, Madara era un buen padre así que accedió. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que hiciera la necedad de Deidara siempre lo echaba a perder.

Suspiro y se dirigió a hacer un último esfuerzo.

-Hola Deidei ¿a quién buscas?- saludo con su típica sonrisa.

El de ojos azules la ignoro olímpicamente y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa.

-¿Es acaso a tú danna? Lo vi hace rato yendo en esa dirección- dijo señalando al lado contrario de donde estaba el café.

El Iwagakure (N/A: Sí, solo se me ocurrió apellidar a Deidara con el nombre de su Aldea XP) no dijo nada, se limitó a ir a donde le había señalado.

Tobi lo seguía gritándole que lo esperara sin obtener respuesta.

Ya no sabía qué hacer con el ojicielo, a veces creía que tanta explosión le había afectado de tal manera el cerebro que no se daba cuenta que tenía a una persona que lo amaba delante de sus narices.

…

-¡Senpai, espere a Tobi!- grito el azabache ya sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Deidara se detuvo y se giró, por un instante creyó que lo esperaría pero esa ilusión se rompió en el instante que su senpai comenzó a gritar:

-¡Deja de seguirme Tobi, uhn! ¡Solo eres una molestia!

Esas palabras le dolían mucho, el rubio no tenía idea de cuanto lo hería, había veces en que sentía que se desmoronaría y se ahogaría en llanto de solo oírlas.

-¡Pero Deidara-senpai yo…!- intento explicarse.

-¡No me interesa!- le corto el artista.

Este se hubiera ido dejándolo con las palabras en la boca si no fuera porque una voz conocida los llamó:

-¡Hey, chicos, aquí!- era Pain que los llamaba desde un puesto, a su lado estaba Konan.

Se acercaron a donde estaba la pareja, olvidando momentáneamente la discusión.

-¿Y ahora que hacen aquí?- pregunto Deidara todavía con malas pulgas.

-Sí, sí ¿Qué hacen aquí Konan-chan y Pain-sama?- pregunto curioso.

Sus amigos se sonrojaron simultáneamente.

-R-Realmente un maestro nos pidió que nos encargáramos de esto- les explico la ojigris.

(N/A: ¡Mentira! Lo que pasa es que los atraparon poniéndose muy amorosos y de castigo les toco hacerse cargo del juego XD).

-Anden chicos, suban- los invito Pain con una alegre sonrisa- "Que a la mejor y así se te prenden las luces Deidara".

-¿Qué juego es?- pregunto animado por la posibilidad de subir a un juego con su senpai.

-El túnel del amor- contesto Konan.

Tobi sintió como un calorcillo se instalaba en sus mejillas mientras que el ojicielo no tardo en vociferar aunque también sonrojado.

Al final, a base de gritos, amenazas y empujones, el artista efímero accedió a subir al juego. Al joven Uchiha le tocó pagar, casi parecía el novio que pagaba por su histérica novia.

-¡Vamos suba, sen-pai!- lo invito ya instalado en el pequeño botecito.

"Yo no sé cómo Deidara no se da cuenta, si es obvio que le gusta a Tobi"- pensó Konan viendo la escena.

Deidara se acercó para subir pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se tropezó casi como si un pie invisible hubiera estado en su camino. (N/A: Y si lo había ¡el de Yorumi!XD).

El rubio cayó bruscamente en el botecito quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Tobi, y por si no fuera poco, su mano había quedado encima de la del azabache.

Pain acciono el juego con una pícara sonrisa, aquel accidente podía ser más beneficioso que perjudicial.

Mientras tanto ellos dos estaban estáticos sin atreverse a acercarse más pero tampoco se retiraban. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban creando una zona de aire caliente entre sus bocas. Tobi trago con dificultad, tenía muchas ganas de probar los delicados labios de su senpai.

A su vez Deidara se preguntaba como sabrían los labios de Tobi, más allá de eso, como se sentirían contra los suyos.

Pero al final el rubio aparto el rostro completamente sonrojado… eso sí, jamás aparto su mano de la de su kohai.

…

En otro lado, otras dos almas disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, esos eran por supuesto, Sasori y Zetsu.

-Mira, Sasori-kun, creo que allá están Itachi-san y Kisame-san- señalo el de cabellos verdes.

-Es cierto, vamos por unos dangos- propuso el ojimiel.

Así pues fueron al puesto que despedía un agradable olor a comida.

-Hola, ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuando aparecían- los saludo el Uchiha.

-Pues aquí estamos- respondió Sasori.

-**Nos dio hambre**- agregó la parte negra de Zetsu.

-Aprovechen, tenemos oferta "para las parejas"- señalo Kisame con una sonrisa divertida.

Por debajo de la barra Itachi le dio un golpecito con el pie en señal de advertencia por el juego de palabras.

-¿Eh?- emitió el otro par que había entendido la frase en el sentido de pareja como novios.

-Se refiere a que tenemos promoción 2x1- aclaró el pelinegro.

-Sí, jeje, perdón si los confundí- se disculpó el Hoshigaki no queriendo que su novio le rompiera un hueso.

-¡Danna!- se oyó gritar a Deidara corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de su inseparable Kohai.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto no solo el aludido si no todos los presentes.

-E-Encontré un lugar ge-genial para pasar el rato- explico el ojicielo respirando entrecortadamente por el resuello.

…

El Iwagakure los guio hasta un karaoke que parecía estar en el rincón más alejado de la escuela ya que casi no había alumnos y habían tenido que caminar un rato.

Se acomodaron en un sillón que estaba delante del pequeño escenario que se utilizaba para cantar.

-¿Y quién empieza, uhn?- pregunto Deidara.

-Tú fuiste el de la idea así que tu empiezas le contesto su danna.

-¿Qué canción cantara, Deidara-senpai?- quiso saber Tobi.

-Umm… creo que lo pondré en aleatorio y a ver que sale, uhn- fue la respuesta del de ojos azules.

-"Aleatorio mis polainas"- pensó Yorumi para luego hablar con voz serena siendo solo oída por 2 de los presentes siendo el rubio y el pelirrojo los descontados.- Yo me encargo que salga lo planeado.

Zetsu ya había visto donde pondrían el karaoke desde hacen unos días y había planeado llevar a Sasori a ahí. Tobi había planeado lo de que terminaran descubriendo el lugar cuando su senpai lo estaba persiguiendo.

El artista efímero subió al escenario y pico el botón de aleatorio, que no tuvo nada de ello pues la angelita hizo su voluntad ¡Alabados sean los poderes sobrenaturales!

Un buen tema, a ver si captas el mensaje Deidei-dijo victoriosa mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción.

(Música: Aquí de Jumbo, Letra: Ligeramente alterada por mí XD).

_Tú no me amas_

_Tú no me quieres_

_Solo me ignoras_

_Todo bien_

_Y me pongo a pensar_

_Que el tú y yo no va a ser_

_Y sería mejor dejarlo hasta aquí_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

_Porque empiezo a reír_

_Y por un segundo puedo ver que salgo ¡de aquí!_

_De aquí, de aquí_

_Nadie funciona, nada me sirve,  
todo puede terminar y siempre bien,  
esta ciudad, me va a aplastar,  
es una sala de espera,_

_esta ciudad se puede derretir  
y yo puedo estar sentado dentro de un proyectil,  
siento el dedo de dios justo encima de mí  
y por un segundo puedo ver que salgo de aquí...(eeh oh)  
aquí (eeh oh) de aquí..._

_Estoy vivo... estoy vivo (huh)  
estoy vivo y sigo aquí (woo hoo eeh oh)  
aquí (eeh oh), de aquí._

Extrañamente, Deidara no comprendió el mensaje pero lo sintió, por un ínfimo instante sintió que perdía el tiempo con su danna, pues hasta para él era obvio que el ojimiel sentía algo por Zetsu, que quizás ni siquiera lo amaba, que quizás estaba enamorado de otra persona. Pero todo eso se disolvió en el instante que acabó la música, entonces volvió a ser el mismo joven egoísta, necio y encaprichado que sacaba de sus casillas a la angelita.

-Ahora va usted danna, uhn- dijo pasándole el micrófono al pelirrojo.

-Solo espero que no me toque una ridiculez de canción- comento Sasori intercambiando posiciones con el rubio.

-De eso no te preocupes, tengo el tema perfecto para ti- respondió sin ser oída.

(Canción: Ciega sordomuda de Shakira, Letra: Solo cambie los adjetivos a masculino para darle sentido)

_Se me acaba el argumento  
y la metodología  
cada vez que se aparece frente  
a mí tu anatomía_

Por qué este amor ya no entiende  
de consejos, ni razones  
se alimenta de pretextos  
y le faltan pantalones  
este amor no me permite  
estar en pie  
por que ya hasta me ha quebrado  
los talones  
aunque me levante volveré a caer  
se te acercas nada es útil  
para este inútil

Bruto, ciego, sordomudo,  
torpe, traste, testarudo,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa más que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche  
y no sé cómo olvidarte  


_Cuántas veces he intentado  
enterrarte en mi memoria  
y aunque diga ya no más  
es otra vez la misma historia  
por qué este amor siempre sabe  
hacerme respirar profundo  
ya me trae por la izquierda  
y de pelea con el mundo_

Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz  
si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre  
si pudiera arrancarme el corazón  
y esconderme para no sentirme  
nuevamente

Bruto, ciego, sordomudo,  
torpe, traste, testarudo,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa más que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche  
y no sé cómo olvidarte  


Aquella canción, si bien lo comprometía a expresar exactamente lo que sentía también parecía quitarle un peso de los hombros. Sus sentimientos le preocupaban y más que no tenía un guía adulta, no tenía familiares a los cuales pedir consejo. Yorumi ayudaba pero no lo salvaba de todo.

_Ojeroso, flaco, feo desgreñado,  
torpe, tonto, lento, necio, desquiciado,  
completamente descontrolado  
tú te das cuenta y no me dices nada  
ves que se me ha vuelto  
la cabeza un nido  
donde solamente él tiene asilo  
y no me escuchas lo que te digo  
mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo_

Bruto, ciego, sordomudo,  
torpe, traste, testarudo,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa más que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche  
y no sé cómo olvidarte

Sí, si su orgullo- al que su enamoramiento mando de vacaciones permanentes- lo viera seguro le diría todo eso y más, y él lo aceptaría porque podría serlo pero era feliz con ello. Al carajo el orgullo y la dignidad si con ello sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Tu turno, Zetsu-kun- dijo tendiéndole el micrófono con una cálida sonrisa.

-Está bien- acepto el peliverde tomando el aparato y dirigiéndose al escenario.

-Parece que le ha gustado la canción, Sasori-san-le comento Tobi percatándose de que se veía más relajado.

-Sí, era una buena canción- respondió el ojimiel mirando al bicolor.

-Como lo planeaste, Zet-kun- susurró la angelita infundiéndole ánimos- Canta desde lo más hondo de tú alma.

-"A**s**í **l**o **h**a**r**e**m**o**s**"-pensó con decisión.

(Tema: Día de enero de Shakira, Letra: La original)

_Te conocí un día de enero  
Con la luna en mi nariz  
Y como vi que eras sincero  
En tus ojos me perdí_

_Que torpe distracción  
Y que dulce sensación_

_Y ahora que andamos por el mundo  
Como Eneas y Benitin  
Ya te encontré varios rasguños  
Que te hicieron por ahí_

_Pero mi loco amor  
Es tu mejor doctor_

_Voy a curarte el alma en duelo  
Voy a dejarte como nuevo  
Y todo va a pasar  
Pronto verás el sol brillar  
Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz_

_Ya vas a ver  
Como van sanando poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver  
Como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

_Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero hasta en tu propio país  
Si yo te digo ¿cómo dices?  
Tú aún dices ¿qué decís?  
Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón_

_Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado  
Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón  
Por eso quise hacerte esta canción_

_Ya vas a ver  
Como van sanando poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver  
Como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

Esperaba que le hubiera gustado, que hubiera captado su preocupación, sus ganas de ayudarle. Lo notaba diferente, quizás hasta un poco estresado, su trato para con su persona cambio radicalmente… al principio creyó que tal vez había hecho algo mal, ahora albergaba la esperanza de que ese cambio se debiera a otra cosa. Porqué lo suyo no era interés por un amigo sino preocupación por la persona amada.

Sasori si lo noto, al menos la canción le causo un ligero estremecimiento en su corazón, algo casi mágico, pero no podría confirmar esa sensación hasta que se declarara.

Por último vas tú, Tobi-kun- señalo Zetsu dándole el micro.

Tobi le caía bien, por alguna razón no muy clara, simplemente era así, de alguna manera intuía que estaba en las mismas que él.

Gracias, Zetsu-san- agradeció con una sonrisa animada- ¡Deséeme suerte senpai!

No es una competencia, uhn- fue toda la respuesta de Deidara.

Pobre, no comprende, hazle comprender- lo alentó Yorumi- ¡Déjalo con la boca abierta!

El joven Uchiha asintió ligeramente.

(Canción: Malchik gay by Tatú, Letra: Traducida)

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Chico_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay x8_

_Chico_

_Chico, chico_

_Guapo_

_Tierno_

_Suave_

_¿Por qué me miras así?_

_Pensando "No"_

_No puedo negar mis sentimientos_

_Creciendo fuertemente_

_Trato de seguir creyendo_

_Soñando_

_Y cada que te veo_

_Ansío más_

_Quiero tenerte cerca, _

_Cerca, cerca, cerca_

_Pero me dejas sintiéndome congelado_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Yo puedo ser todo lo que necesitas_

_¿No te gustaría estar conmigo?_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Disculpa, suele suceder_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_No puedo borrar lo que siento_

_Chico gay_

_Gay_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Chico, chico_

_Conteniendo la emoción_

_Tratando de mantener la esperanza_

_Para encontrar una manera_

_Una razón para que los dos_

_Estemos cerca_

_Deseo que me abraces_

_Como abrazas a tú novio_

_Y aunque mi sueño se está_

_Desvaneciendo poco a poco_

_Quiero ser el objeto,_

_Objeto, objeto, objeto_

_De tú pasión_

_Pero no hay esperanza_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Yo puedo ser todo lo que necesitas_

_¿No te gustaría estar conmigo?_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Disculpa, suele suceder_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_No puedo borrar lo que siento_

_Chico gay_

_Gay_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Yo puedo ser todo lo que necesitas_

_¿No te gustaría estar conmigo?_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Disculpa, suele suceder_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_No puedo borrar lo que siento_

_Chico gay_

_Gay_

_Chico gay_

Era lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, cada palabra cierta. "Entiéndelo" pensaba "Comprende de una vez que nunca me daré por vencido, no te voy a dejar nunca", porque todo lo que deseaba era un poco de amor, de respeto, de admiración de _él_. Y por un momento lo consiguió sus miradas se encontraron y esos orbes azules que le fascinaban lo miraron con sincera sorpresa y aprecio entre mezclados… y en ese instante fue el muchacho más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y ya no importa nada, ¿vergüenza? ¡Jajaja! ¡Nunca la tuvo!

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Sé más atrevido conmigo_

_Que no te de vergüenza_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Que no te importe lo que digan tus amigos_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_¿Te gustaría llegar a 'más' conmigo?_

_Chico gay_

_Gay_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Yo puedo ser todo lo que necesitas_

_¿No te gustaría estar conmigo?_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_Disculpa, suele suceder_

_Chico gay_

_Chico gay_

_No puedo borrar lo que siento_

_Chico gay_

_Gay_

_Chico gay_

-¿Qué le pareció, senpai?- pregunto algo pícaro al bajar.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas, uhn- contesto Deidara levemente sonrojado, por alguna razón a sus oídos les había parecido que la canción era para él- ¿A qué te refieres, uhn?

-No, nada- contesto Tobi con una sonrisa algo decepciona, su senpai podía ser muy testarudo.

El silencio reino unos segundos hasta qué:

-¡Maldita sea Deidara, no eres más imbécil porque no eres más rubio!- grito Yorumi a todo pulmón sin poder ser oída- ¡¿Eres p3ndej0 o solo le haces caso a los chistes de rubias?!

Ese no era el vocabulario adecuado para un ángel pero no lo podía evitar. Tobi básicamente le había confesado su amor con esa canción y el rubio no se daba color por estar tan put4am3nte encaprichado de su Danna ¡Porque eso era solo un capricho por el amor de Kami-sama! El de ojos azules lo sabía en el fondo, pero su eterno orgullo no lo dejaba admitirlo.

-Si haces llorar a Tobi-chan te voy a meter todas tus esculturas por el **** y las voy a hacer explotar desde ahí- promenazo (N/A: Combinación de amenazar y prometer XD) asemejándose más a un demonio.

-"Por alguna razón siento peligro, uhn"- pensó Deidara con un escalofrío- "Imaginaciones mías"- se dijo.

Miro de reojo a su Danna, este parecía un poco apenado, desafortunadamente no era por él; gruño por lo bajo levantándose de su asiento, algo de aire le vendría bien, así que salió sin decir nada a nadie.

La peli azul se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y enseguida se hizo visible para Tobi y le hizo una señal muy clara diciéndole:

-Ve detrás de él y hazle entrar en razón.

Tobi dudo unos instantes antes de ir a hacer lo dicho.

-Discúlpenme, voy a ver a Senpai, creo que no se siente bien- se excusó antes de salir.

La angelita se desvaneció para ir donde Deidara. Ya estaba cansada, tendría que darle una bofetada psicológica y hacerlo -reaccionar, no solía usar ese método pero era el caso más necio que había tenido en su larga existencia.

-Eres un estúpido pedazo de artista mediocre ¿lo sabías?- le dijo apareciéndose delante de él.

-Deja de joderme, ya te dije que mis asuntos no son problema tuyo, uhn- contesto hosco el Iwagakure.

-Si lo son, porque estás en mi lista de protegidos- le rebatió Yorumi apretando las manos- y porque no eres el único que sufre por tu egoísmo.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?- pregunto Deidara en el mismo tono.

-De Tobi- fue su directa respuesta.

Al artista ojicielo la miro con las pupilas dilatadas y visiblemente sorprendido.

-Sí, uno de los "otros" es Tobi, tu molesto e infantil kohai, según tú- le revelo penetrándolo con la mirada.

-…

-¿Y adivina qué? No me ha pedido nunca ninguna de las niñerías que podrías estar imaginando- siguió sin cambiar su semblante- solo me ha pedido por ti- los orbes azules se ensancharon más- "¿Crees que senpai llegue a quererme?" "¿Qué puedo hacer para que sea feliz?" "¿Tú crees que eso le guste?" "Solo deseo que me corresponda"- recito con la voz del azabache.- Pero tú no haces caso a lo que hace, no lo quieres ni un poco, el pobre chico estaría mejor más- le echó en cara con mirada asesina- antes de que tú le rompas el cor-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- la interrumpió Deidara sorprendiéndola.

(Canción de fondo: Asleep by Emily Browning)

-De verdad, l-le tomo en cuenta, él es… él es el único que me anima, uhn, él que nunca se enoja conmigo, ni nunca me desprecia… incluso danna lo ha hecho alguna vez, uhn- se sinceró el de ojos azules- por eso… por eso, ¡Él de verdad me agrada! ¡Aun si es un Uchiha, uhn! ¡Tobi de verdad me agrada y me preocupa! Yo… ¡Yo lo quiero!- confeso con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos algo acuosos.

-"Por fin has dejado de lado tú orgullo"- se alegró Yorumi- Que bueno que lo admites, pero deberías dejar de hablar conmigo, Tobi te está mirando raro- le señalo con una sonrisa radiante antes de volverse invisible.

El rubio se congeló al instante al oír tal cosa y se volteó para asegurarse que no era una broma pesada de la angelita. Lamentablemente no era así.

-T-Tobi, etto… yo… uhn- tartamudeo intentando encontrar una excusa.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo, Senpai?- pregunto el azabache mirándole de una manera que puso nervioso al rubio.

-Y-Yo… bueno, uhn… sí, es verdad, uhn- susurró muy bajito pero para su fortuna o desgracia el Uchiha lo escuchó.

-Yo también- dijo Tobi con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- solo alcanzo a decir el ojicielo totalmente sonrojado.

-Que yo también lo quiero, senpai- aclaró Tobi acercándose a él, el artista efímero tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero sus piernas no respondían- No, más que eso- se corrigió- aunque sé que a usted le gusta Sasori-san, aun así… Lo amo, Deidara-senpai- le confeso acariciando una d sus mejillas- aun si usted no me corresponde nunca- sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

Deidara sintió un tirón en su corazón al ver la cara que había puesto Tobi, toda esa tristeza en el rostro del azabache le dolía n un lugar muy profundo en su corazón.

El ojinegro estaba a punto de retirar su mano cuando fue detenido por la de Deidara.

-¿Y quién dijo que no voy a corresponderte, baka, uhn?- pregunto el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-S-Senpai ¿E-Eso quiere dec-?- no pudo terminar pues los dulces labios de su senpai lo callaron.

Era un beso delicado y algo torpe, pues era el primer beso del Iwagakure. Tobi no tardó mucho en corresponderle rodeando la cintura de su amado.

-Te amo- dijeron ambos al separarse sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Por escenas como estas es que amo mi trabajo- comento Yorumi aplaudiendo a la escena- solo faltan dos más- se volteó dispuesta a ir con su pelirrojo y bipolar favoritos, aunque eran los que menos ayudan necesitaban de su parte.

_-Con Sasori y Zetsu-_

(Música de fondo: Chocolat de Panty and Stockingwith Ganderbelt)

-Sasori-kun y-yo- comenzó Zetsu rompiendo el tenso silencio en el que se habían sumido- q-quería decirte- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente- bueno yo… **lo que tratamos de decir es que l-la canción que cantamos era p-para ti**- termino con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿P-Pero cómo-?- comenzó a preguntar el Akasuna ¿no se suponía que las canciones habían sido al azar? Su duda fue aclarada por el sonriente rostro de Yorumi soñándolos a si mimo, eso lo explicaba todo.

-E-Es que últimamente t-te veías algo a-abatido ** y nos preocupamos, sabemos por lo que has pasado**… a**s**í **q**u-**q**u**e **q**u**i**s**i**m**o**s **ha**c**e**r **a**-a**l**g**o **p**a**r**a **a-a**n**i**m**a**r**t**e- le explico con un tímida sonrisa.

El ojimiel estaba en shock. Aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban se fijaban lo suficiente en él para notar su cambio, su amado peliverde se preocupaba por él ¡Que dichoso se sentía!

-Muchas gracias, Zetsu-kun, de verdad te lo agradezco- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y los pómulos ligeramente coloreados.

-Ha sido un placer- le contesto de la misma forma.

Ya no lo aguantaba más, si corazón latía fuertemente, no podía contener por mucho más esos cálidos sentimientos en su interior, tenía que decírselos.

-Y-Yo también tengo a-algo que contarte- dijo algo vacilante pero sin querer retractarse.

-Claro, puedes c-contarnos lo que quieras- lo animo Zetsu- **nosotros siempre te escucharemos.**

-Yo… t-te… tú m…- intentaba confesarse el pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta entrelazo sus dedos con los del peliverde.

Este no rechazo el contacto, al contrario, correspondió entrelazando más sus manos; esperando expectante lo que el otro le diría.

-T-Te… ¡Te amo!- dijo rompiendo el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Sus ojos revelaban sinceridad y sus encendidas mejillas los apoyaban.

Zetsu se sorprendió unos instantes para luego sonreír.

-N-N**o**s**o**t**r**o**s **t**a**m**b**i**é**n **T**e **a**m**a**m**o**s- contesto el peliverde.

Sasori no podía estar más feliz ¡Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos! Acerco lentamente su rostro al del bicolor hasta unir sus labios en un casto y dulce beso; paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zetsu para luego acariciar ese cabello verde como las copas de los árboles que tanto le gustaba, el de ojos dorados no se quedó atrás y lo abrazo hacia si acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo sobre la tela de su playera.

Se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente. Volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, admirando como se veían junto a las del otro. Sí había algo en este mundo que fuera eterno eso sería su amor.

_=Fin=_

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí porque nos matamos escribiéndolo.

Lilith: Tampoco exageres, de todas formas no podíamos dormir.

Eso es cierto, miren para que vean que no somos tan malas les escribimos una escena extra.

Lilith: Nos esforzamos en que fuera graciosa, disfrútenla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasori y Zetsu salieron del karaoke tomándose de la mano, solo para encontrarse al rubio y al azabache comiéndose a besos.

Su presencia hizo que los tortolos se separaran.

-P-Perdón por interrumpir- dijeron ambos algo avergonzados- **Vayan a hacer eso a otro lado**- acoto la parte negra de Zetsu.

-P-Perdón, uhn- se disculpó Deidara apenado pero sin dejar de abrazar al azabache.

-Jejeje, parece que nos atraparon, senpai- dijo este con una sonrisa traviesa.

En eso un flash dejó medio cegados a todos los presentes. Cuando pudieron volverá enfocar bien, se encontraron con Hidan con una cámara y una foto instantánea en una mano.

-Aww, un estúpido momento Kodak- comento el albino enseñando la fotografía que mostraba al rubio y al ojinegro abrazados- -¿Tu que dices Kaku? ¿Cuánto crees que nos den por el final feliz de "la princesa y el príncipe"?- inquirió pasándosela a su compañero.

-Yo digo que las del club de arte pagaran una barbaridad- aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

La joven pareja estaba roja y aterrada.

-No creo que debieran hacer negocio con el amor ajeno- los amonesto Itachi.

-Además de que si el director se entera de esa manera del noviazgo de su hijo seguro deja a Deidara en calidad de papilla- concordó Kisame.

El rubio se estremeció al pensar en ello, Madara podía ser un sádico cuando se lo proponía, después de todo era un Uchiha.

-P-Pero el director n-no tiene que enterarse t-todavía- aseguro el Iwagakure.

-¿De que no debo enterarme todavía?- pregunto una voz suave pero a la vez demandante.

No podía ser otro que Madara Uchiha, seguido de su hermano Izuna y su sobrino Óbito.

-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto alegremente sorprendido Tobi.

-Solo venía a ver cómo iba el festival y me los encontré- explico el mayor con una sonrisita- ¿entonces de que no debo enterarme todavía, Dei-chan?- volvió a preguntar evitando el cambio de tema.

-Eh, bueno… vera- balbuceo el rubio sin saber que decir, miro de reojo a su ahora novio ¡No era momento de vacilar, era momento de ser firme maldición!- t-tiene que enterarse de que estoy saliendo con so hijo, uhn- fue la sorpresiva respuesta.

-Bien, como se supone que no debo saberlo aún, retrasare la semana de castigos que tendrás- le dijo Madara con una sonrisa de "soy un bastardo y no me importa".

Un aura depresiva se cernió sobre Deidara al pensar en cuanto tiempo le quitaría eso, mientras que los demás pensaban que el director se estaba comportando como un inmaduro.

-¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco drástico?- pregunto la voz de Yorumi volviéndose visible para todos los presentes- ¿Todavía me recuerdas?

-Claro, entraste en mi oficina y me pediste que dejara de acosar a Dei-chan o me esperaba un infierno en el que mi hermanito no me dejaría salir de la oficina- contesto el Uchiha con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo que estoy en tu infierno personal?- reclamó Izuna.

-No es mi culpa que seas un aguafiestas- contesto el otro.

Su hermano nada más lo miro con cara de "cuando estemos solos me vas a oír".

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Hidan a la angelita.

Si bien esta había cambiado, traía un vestido largo negro con reflejos azules y su aureola había sido reemplazada por unas alas estilo hada.

-Vengo a despedirme de mis viejos protegidos y presentarme con los nuevos- contesto la peli azul con tranquilidad.

-¿P-Protegidos?- preguntaron todos los Akatsuki.

-Sip, yo he sido las que les ha dado un empujoncito a todos para que su uniera, ahora ya acabe mi trabajo.

Las parejas se miraban entre ellas asombradas y algo apenadas ¿Cuántos secretos no le habían contado a la angelita antes de que esta se fuera con el otro?

En toda esa sucesión de miradas Konan se dio cuenta y soltó un gritito al más puro estilo de una fan yaoi.

-¡S-Sasori y Zetsu!- exclamó con brillitos en los ojos.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Los dos pobres muchachos no se habían soltado las manos en todo el rato y ahora la pagaban; el ojivioleta volvió a hacer acto de presencia y en un instante ya había otro "momento Kodak".

-¿T-tiene algo de malo?- pregunto Sasori apenado.

-**Si lo hay me los como**- amenazo el Zetsu negro.

-No, de hecho ya se habían tardado- les aseguró Pain.

-A veces podían ser muy obvios- corroboró Kisame mostrando una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

-Ahora, si, mis nuevos protegidos- dijo Yorumi mirando a los 3 Uchihas que se habían unido al grupo- Un placer, soy Yorumi, su hada madrina a sus servicios- se presentó.

-¡Espera! ¡Para el carro!- la detuvo Deidara- ¡¿Qué no era un ángel, uhn?!

-¿¡Y no que no te gustaban las hadas madrinas!?- coincidió Sasori.

-Lean esto- contesto la muchacha lazándoles una tarjetita.

Todos los Akatsukis se arremolinaron para ver que decía el dichoso papelito.

-"Yorumi Sapphire, ente multiusos"- leyó el rubio.

Cara de todos: ¡¿WTF?!

-¡Ente multiusos mi-!- grito el artista efímero.

-¡Senpai!- lo cayó Tobi.

-Perdón, me sentí Hidan- se disculpó Deidara.

-¡Oye!- reclamó el mencionado.

-Esto es peor que eso de pubertado- comento el pelirrojo.

-Pero si lo eres, **enano**- le dijo Zetsu acariciándole la cabeza.

-Si me das tiempo te demostrare que no es así- le contesto Sasori con una mirada algo seductora.

El peliverde se sonrojo.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora podré cumplir todos mis deseos!- grito Madara al estilo niño-al-que-acaban-de-dar-juguete-nuevo.- ¡Lograre que la Real Academia acepte la palabra genialoso!

-Yo la verdad no le veo el caso- comento Izuna.

-"Me pregunto si podrá ayudarme con Rin"- pensó Óbito.

En eso un celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de Yorumi, el cual no tardo en contestar.

-¿Si?- dijo y toso pararon oreja para escuchar la conversación ajena.- ¿Cómo que dos nuevos clientes? ¿Quiénes?

Por toda respuesta apareció un pergamino con dos nombres inscritos: Yakushi Kabuto y Orochimaru.

Yorumi se quedó petrificada como si acabara de ver un fantasma hasta que la persona del otro lado de la línea volvió a hablar.

-¿Alo?- repitió todavía ida- ¡Alo tus nalgas, cabrón! ¡¿Me oyes?!- vocifero la joven hecha una furia.

Los presentes se asombraron pues nunca habían oído a la "angelita" usar ese vocabulario más propio del Jashinista.

-¡No, no y NO! ¡En 50,000 años no me he negado a un solo caso pero esto es abusar!- comenzó a despotricar- ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente pervertes con Madara me quieres enjaretar a esos dos!... ¡No me hagas pedir mi renuncia!

-"Me arruinan mi imagen"- pensó el mencionado con cascaditas.

-¡Tampoco me la has dejado fácil últimamente! ¡El último grupo fue un logro!- seguí Yorumi.

-¡Oye!- gritaron todos los Akatsukis.

-Nos es por ofender, en serio me caen bien, es solo que han sido más difíciles que la mayoría de mis clientes- aseguró la ojizafiro poniendo una mano en el auricular.

-Aja- contestaron todos.

-¡¿Tengo que recordarte el trauma psicológico que sufrí con mis protegidos el Halloween pasado?!... ¡SÍ! ¡Estoy hablando de una escena que ni siquiera es de este fic ¿Y QUÉ?!... ¡Contrato y una mierda! ¡ESO SI ES UN TRAUMA!

Todos se estremecieron al recordar los hechos que involucraron a esos dos, en el baño, juntos… ¡No querían ni acordarse!

-Te lo voy a dejar así de fácil- decía Yorumi inhalando hondo- ¡PREFERIRÍA DISFRAZARME DE DEIDARA Y DEJAR QUE MADARA ME **************** Y ME *************** O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA OBSCENA QUE SE LE OCURRIERA!

Cara de todos: OxO

Cara de Madara: O/o

-¿¡Como que el contrato lo estipula?!... ¿Clausula 666? ¿De qué-? ... ¡¿WHAT?!- chilló con un timbre tan estruendoso que les lastimo los tímpanos- ¡ESO ES JUGAR SUCIO!

-¿Qué dice Yorumi-chan?- pregunto Tobi preocupado.

-¡Dice que si no atiendo a esos dos nunca podré volver a verlos!- contesto la ojizafiro con lágrimas en cascaditas.- Pues ya que ¡Acepto que remedio!... Aja, sí, claro… Que tú también tengas buen día, púdrete en el infierno cabrón- y cortó la comunicación.

Todos: …

Yorumi se acercó a ellos con cara inexpresiva, se abrazó a Zetsu y rompió en llanto.

-¡Mi existencia inmortal se va a volver un infierno!- lloró toda frustrada- ¡Pero tampoco podía soportar no volverlos a ver nunca más! ¡Hic!

-Ya, ya Yorumi-san/ **Deja de llorar, niña**- la consoló el de dos colores dándole unas palmaditas.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Pain con una de sus sonrisas de líder.

-¿En serio, hic?- pregunto todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro, para algo están los amigos- corroboro Konan.

-¡Yay! ¡No estoy perdida!- se animó Yorumi.- ¡Solo por eso les ayudare a llevar su vida amorosa a niveles más altos!- grito muy alegre.

-¡Eso no será necesario!- gritaron todos con la cara roja.

_=Ahora sí FIN=_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Yay! ¡Ya acabamos!

Lilith: Espero que les gustara, gracias por sus comentarios ¡Esto es para ustedes senpais!

Como se dieron cuenta utilice varias cosas que eran del fic de Precious days in Akatsuki de Deidara-Inuzuka-san, si quieren entender mejor ¡Lean el fic, está muy bueno!

Lilith: ¿Quién hablaba con Yorumi? Su jefe, obvio ¿Quién es? No tenemos ni idea.

Quizás el Raikage o Jashin-sama, la verdad no sé.

Lilith: Esperen pronto nuestros especiales de Halloween y de Día de Muertos muahahahaha.

Te emocionas demasiado, Jejeje, pero eso es cierto. Uff, este fue mi primer SasoZetsu, mi primer shone-ai, mi primer TobiDei, mi primer fic con los Akatsukis y mi primer fic corto completo.

Lilith: Si que fue muchas cosas este fic, pero así está bien.

Ambas: ¡Gracias por su apoyo a todos! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima idea que nos salga de la cabeza! XD


End file.
